rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold as Ice
Cold As Ice is the eighth episode of the fourth season, and 48th episode overall, of the series, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Frankie Jr. is brought in to help with a gruesome murder case involving a youth hockey league. Frustrated with Hope, Cailin asks to stay with Maura. But Maura quickly learns that living with a teenager requires skills she does not have. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with hockey match in progress. Brawl between two women spectators leads to one of them(A) getting angry and hitting the other one(B). The lady(B) who was hit is seen heading to the car park with her suitcase and open her car. She is murdered in the car park while on the other hand Cailin visits Maura to stay with her for three weeks while her mother (Dr. Hope Martin) is in Europe. At the Crime Scene Frankie helps Frost get over his nausea on seeing dead bodies by showing him the slit throat in parts and describing it to him in graphic detail once Frost is accustomed to seeing it. Jane and Korsak stop the game seal of the perimeters ensuring no one leaves the arena. They find a kid whose mother is missing. His mother's name is Mary Bigsby and owns a blue minivan. They go out to investigate further and find the minivan missing from the arena parking lot. On pursuing the matter they trace a blue minivan on the road and stop it. The car was being driven by woman A. It turns out that she is the kid's mom Mary Bigsby. So the victim woman B is still unidentified. There is no wallet/ ID on her and the is no trace of car keys/ car. Korsak on talking to the coach finds out that she was there in the earlier during practise and offered helmet pads to kids saying that these could help them know if they were dehydrated. It turns out that the company she mentioned did not exist and she had collected used helmet pads from the kids to get them analysed saying they would be returned the next day. Mary Bigsby is questioned and she tells exactly what happened and couldn't identify her. Jane notices that killer took everything but the body so possibly he/she was interrupted. Maura rushes in then and is frantic on not finding Cailin with Angela. She files a missing person report. Maura and Cailin have an argument and heated words are exchanged. Angela tries to calm them down and handles the situation. Cailin goes to her room to freshen up and Maura is sad that she was disappointed with herself for being so angry. Next morning Maura finds Cailin and her friends in the kitchen cooking breakfast and comes to know Cailin never went to sleep. She keeps her cool and when they leave cleans her kitchen sharing her anguish with Angela. Angela helps her understand teenagers. Jane and Maura discuss the same. Test results from the wound show that the weapon had traces of paraffin(wax), polyester fibres and Clotrimazole (Antifungal Cream) on it. These point to skate hook a tool used to tighten the shoe lace (which is made of polyester and rubbed down with wax). Also the murderer probably had athlete's foot or jock itch. Korsak sees Angela taking out the trash and learns that Frank Rizzoli(her ex-husband) didn't pay their taxes and she now owes $27000. Korsak offers to loan her the amount interest free but she refuses to take it. They narrow down the weapon(skate hook) to a particular manufacturer. They then analyse that the murderer didn't want the woman to be recognised and so must have driven the car to an isolated pier and then off it. They eliminate the kids and coaches as suspects since they were in the rink of near it. Also conclude that since the woman was collecting sweaty helmet pads she was looking for a particular kid. They send divers to pier 21 to look for the car. They start interrogating the parents and asking if they recognised the dead woman from her photos. They find the car, a late model Ford Focus. Korsak and Frost go to have a look at it. They find the victim to be Carla Dalton, who had a Rhode Island driving License and a parking permit for Easton Labs (Pharma company making drugs for neurological diseases) Carla Dlaton was their director of clinical research. She was working conducting drug trials and was determined to find a cure for Huntington's because her sister had died from it. She wasn't married and was childless. More investigation reveals she was collecting helmet pads from various cities and all located near the ocean. The CSRU started processing the prints from the car against the prints from the parents and rink employees which were collected when they handled the victim's photo. Carla's silver charm had a date engraved on it on checking her records it was found that she called a Rhode Island number every year on that same date. Number belonged to a retired homicide detective Johnathan McKnight. He revealed that Carla's sister Bridget and her family were drowned in a boating accident. but only Bridget's body washed on shore. Carla claimed that Bridget's husband Michael killed Bridget and took their son because he had embezzled money and his wife had Huntington's. That is why Carla was comparing sweat from the kids against huntington's patients records and her own DNA sample. They find that Michael is now Doug Pierce and has remarried Shelia Pierce and is about to run. The team catch up with him and Sheila didn't know anything about his previous life nor did his son. He is arrested. Jane and Maura are shown having a good time and Cailin comes in. The sisters have a nice conversation and looks like they might learn to live with each other. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Emilee Wallace as Cailin Martin *Misha Ishakov as Bridget Dalton *Jennifer Hasty as Mary Bigsby *David Barry as Michae Leahy\Dog Pierce *Michael O'Neille as Jonathan Mc Knighte *Tara Erica Moore as Officer Wendy Rogers *Laura Niemi as Dr. Carla Dalton *Mark Fite as Blake Smyth *Sasha Compère as Baliey *Michelle DeFraites as Lili *Mathew Moore as Parent *Jeffrey J. Perry as Referee Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes